


Like the Back of my Hand

by WildMagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, But I don't know how yet, Confused Louis, Dubious Consent, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall will be in this story, No actual Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Panic Attacks, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Waking up in an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Louis knew this room; knew it like the back of his hand.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis went to bed one night, at home, in his own bed and completely sober. He wakes up the next morning to find himself in the guest bedroom of his best friend's house and sporting what he could only describe as the worst hangover ever.</p><p>As Louis' day progresses, it's clear that everything is the same (even down to the way he orders the shoes in the doorway of his and harry's home) but also <em>completely </em>different. But out of nowhere, Louis' senses have strengthened overnight and his instincts now seemed to run the show. Harry had changed too - he'd become a bit slap-happy (but that sent a thrill through Louis' body), his whole demeanor had become a hell of a lot more dominant and he had a weird voice thing that made Louis obey everything that he said, without any questions.</p><p>And apparently Harry was now an "Alpha" and Louis was something called an "Omega"; whatever the hell they were.</p><p>OR Louis goes to bed sober one night and wakes up the next morning in an alternate universe where everyone is either Alpha, Beta or Omega. His boyfriend, Harry is the Alpha and Louis' the Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This little idea has been racking around my brain for a little while now and when I decided to sit down and type it up, this is what I got!!  
> It is a little different to my previous works - please understand this. Omega's have little rights in this world, but they are still the most precious things. So, life isn't exactly easy on Omega's, and Alpha's clearly run the show!! An Omega's Alpha get's last say in everything, and unless it is proven that there is a serious case of abuse, nothing is done... please know that not all Alpha's are pure evil, but they are dominant and get 100% last say. So this fic isn't the friendliest. If this isn't for you, please click the back button!! Just a quick warning!!

**Chapter 1**

Louis knew this room; knew it like the back of his hand. He was in the guest room that he had adopted as his own over the years… the one at Zayn and Liam’s house. Why he was here, he didn’t know. How he got here was a complete mystery as well; he could have sworn he had gone to bed in his own room, waiting for Harry to return from his work thing.

Oh, and there was that headache that was going on behind his eyes, thumping against his skull. And the nausea that went with it had Louis suspecting a really bad hangover. But he hadn’t even touched any alcohol yesterday, or the day before that… in fact, he hadn’t had a sip to drink for nearly a week now.

Not that he hadn’t wanted to; Louis, apparently according to Harry, drank too much. So, without discussion (although, to be fair, Harry had tried to talk Louis into lessoning his alcohol consumption), Harry had decided to eliminate every drop of alcohol that they had in the house. And going out wasn’t exactly an option either, considering Harry basically had him on lockdown. Then Harry had chucked an empty threat at him, but one that Louis didn’t take lightly, promising to leave if Louis started drinking again. He wasn’t stopping Louis from having a drink, but had decided that Louis would only have a glass whenever it was deemed socially acceptable. He had debated whether to go out and get a drink while Harry was working late, but he had decided against it – he knew Harry wouldn’t really leave him over something that stupid, but he didn’t want to give Harry reason to doubt him.

Oh the joys of being the bottom. Seriously, Louis knew he should have asserted his dominance when he had first met the apparently-not-so-innocent 16-year-old. Instead he had let the boy ( _boy! Ha - he hadn’t even been an adult!_ ), walk right over him and bend him in any way he wanted. It hadn’t taken Louis, _or Harry_ , long to realise just who was in charge of their relationship. Not that Louis really had any problems with that; he liked the thrill of Harry taking charge sometimes… and by sometimes he most definitely meant all the time.

But, none of that answered why he was suffering with hangover-like symptoms and was currently in his best friend’s house.

When he finally found the energy to get up, he groaned and grabbed his tummy – he felt the need to puke, and knew it was inevitable. He slowly made his way out of the door and down the familiar hallway towards the bathroom, his muscles heavy as if he had not used them much in a day or two. He didn’t pay any attention to the photo frame that took pride of place on the wall, even though it certainly hadn’t been there last time he’d been in the house.

Once in the bathroom he emptied the contents of his stomach (and it definitely tasted like alcohol), took a piss and grabbed a quick shower. He dressed in fresh clothes, one’s that had been left in the cupboard of the guest room that Louis had stayed in so many times, brushed his teeth and ruffled his wet hair - he finally felt a little better. He just needed some aspirin and some strong, black coffee to try and shift the headache.

His bare feet were muffled against the beige carpet that lined the stairs of the Malik-Payne house, so no one heard him descending down them. But, as soon as his feet touched the walnut wooden flooring that layered the whole ground floor of the house, he had grabbed someone’s attention.

“Louis?”

It was Liam.

Liam appeared before Louis could take any more steps towards the kitchen and the much needed coffee that he needed to consume. Liam was dressed in cotton pyjama bottoms and a ‘cool kids don’t dance’ t-shirt that was most definitely Zayn’s.

“Coffee?” Louis grumbled, his question clear in his tone.

“Kitchen,” Liam mumbled, shrugging his shoulders in the selected room’s direction.

Louis nodded once and moved around his best friend, towards the caffeine. Liam followed closely behind, wanting a word with the other boy.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked, slightly shocked at how rough his voice sounded.

Liam cocked a knowing eyebrow; Louis had a way of changing the subject, before the subject had even arisen. It was a skill of his.

“Lucky for you, he’s not here.”

Whatever that was supposed to mean. Louis moved over to the coffee machine, taking a ceramic mug off the hanging hook as he went, and poured hot coffee into it, straight from the jar. The scent rolled up to him in waves, and just the smell of it had Louis feeling a little better.

“Lucky for me?” Louis questioned finally, intrigued as to what Liam meant. He took a small sip of his drink, enough to burn the tip of his tongue and leave a hot trail down the back of his throat, as he turned to face his friend.

“Dude, he would have called Harry – taken you home again. And you know I wouldn’t have been able to do anything!”

“Eh, Harry’s a douche at the moment,” Louis shrugged, seeing no big deal about the situation. “But, uh, I thought you were a power bottom?”

His tone was teasing, but Liam’s feet shuffled nervously and his fingers twitched to rub the back of his neck – a habit that Liam had when he was embarrassed or nervous. Louis guessed he had managed to make Liam feel both in one sitting.

He didn’t let his friend stew in his feelings for long, knowing that Liam didn’t have a comeback, and moved on.

“So, uh… last night.”

“What about it?” Liam questioned, moving to sit down at the island in the middle of the room. Louis followed his lead and sat down opposite the guy.

“How’d I end up here?”

“Bloody hell Louis!” Liam scolded heavily, his accent thick as he shook his head in disbelief. He looked up at Louis, silently watching for any trace that Louis was joking. “You’re serious?”

“What?” Louis asked, defensively.

“You don’t remember turning up on my doorstep at 2AM?”

Louis shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“I could barely make out what you were saying – something about Harry, I knew that. I was going to call him, but you were completely against it. You just picked yourself up off of the sofa, mumbling something about bed… and then you went on up to your room without even so much as a goodnight, let alone an explanation.”

Liam had his arms crossed and Louis could tell by that look in his eye, that an explanation was just what Liam wanted.

“Look man… I know you want an explanation…” Louis began. God knew, Louis did too. But he couldn’t make it much further, as Liam cut across him.

“Damn straight I do!” He cried. “You turn up in the middle of the night completely wasted and clearly running from your Alpha…”

Liam continued to babble on, but Louis had stopped listening when Liam had declared him wasted.

“Wait,” Louis butted in, stopping Liam’s mini rant. “Wasted? I was drunk?”

“Fuck sake Louis!” Liam’s hands fell flat on the table in front of him. “How much did you have to drink last night? Isn’t the hangover enough evidence of your escapade last night?”

“Well, I just thought…” Louis stopped, because really – what had he thought? He knew it was a hangover… but what had caused him to have said hangover. “I don’t remember drinking _at_ all last night.”

Liam clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth, tilting his head back slightly as he sighed deeply though his nose. His best friend was unbelievable sometimes.

“Harry is going to kill you.”

It was a statement. Louis wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue as he studied the male opposite him. Liam looked tired, his hair slightly greasy from lack of bathing and his shoulders tense. Louis had no idea where Zayn was, how long he had been gone or how much longer he was going to be, but it was clear that Liam was missing him; and Louis knew that he couldn’t be helping him with all this trouble.

“Listen,” Louis ignored Liam’s statement and returned to ‘what-the-hell-happened-last-night’. “Last night I got into bed at 10 o’clock completely sober. I was going to wait up for Harry to return from work, but I must have fallen asleep. I don’t know what happened after that, but the next thing I know – I’m waking up here, hungover of all things!”

“Are you really going to try and swing that by Harry?” Liam asked sassily, his face betraying how fed-up he was with Louis’ antics.

“Screw Harry!” Louis spat. “I swear I went to bed last night – at home! Liam, you’ve gotta believe me!”

The landline phone began ringing, its loud repetitive chime piercing through Louis’ calmed skull and awoke the thudding again. As Liam hopped down from his stall and rushed into the living room to find the annoying bugger, Louis rummaged around for the paracetamol pills that he knew Liam had. He had downed the required two with his coffee as Liam came back into the kitchen, a stricken look on his face.

“It’s Zayn,” He cried out in a whisper.

Louis couldn’t see what Liam was fretting about. He was missing his boyfriend, and yet he was scared to answer a phone call from said boyfriend; Louis had no idea what was going on.

“Just answer it,” Louis waved his hand dismissively as he moved across the kitchen to top up his nearly empty coffee mug.

As he poured the black goodness into the white mug, he heard the distinctive beep of the landline being answered. Peace greeted him as the chime cut off mid-play, and Louis sighed in relief.

“H-Hi, baby,” Liam stammered.

And Louis didn’t need Liam to relay the message, or ask him to put Zayn on speakerphone – he could hear the voice of the man on the end of the phone, clear as day.

“Liam; do you know where Louis is?”

Liam’s wide eyes searched out Louis’ desperately. Liam wanted Louis’ help, but Louis didn’t know what was happening, and the banging in his head was distracting him anyway.

“Liam!” Zayn raised his voice.

Liam squeaked, not expecting the loud harsh voice to break through his silent begs to Louis.

“No,” Liam stumbled over his words, trying to cover for his best friend. Louis rolled his eyes, sipping his hot drink, deciding to let Liam lead on this one – purely because he still had no idea what was going on.

“I am not going to ask again Liam,” Zayn’s voice ordered. “Have you. Seen. Or know. Where. Louis. Is?”

“Zayn, I swear…”

“Harry is going spare Liam!” Zayn growled. “And you are lying to me!”

It was Louis’ time to be shocked, scared into silence this time. Zayn’s voice had done something to him… and not a good something either. It made him want to bow his head or bare his neck in submission; it made him want to take the phone off of Liam and tell Zayn that he was okay, drinking coffee and standing in his kitchen; Zayn’s voice made him want to do as he was told.

Clearly it had the same effect of Liam, who squeaked again, holding the phone tighter in his hand so not to drop it.

“He’s here,” Liam answered, almost straight away, in the most confident voice that he had used throughout the entire short phone call. “Right in front of me.”

“You’re in some trouble when I get home,” Zayn grumbled lowly, causing Liam’s breath to catch in his throat, and tears sting in his eyes. “Put me on speaker.”

Liam fumbled to do so, nearly dropping the phone out of his shaking hands. He eventually managed to get it to work, allowing Zayn’s heavy, controlled breathing to echo around the whole room.

Liam and Louis shared a hesitant look, Liam’s face full of apology, before they began talking.

“You’re on speaker,” Liam muttered loudly to the phone.

“Good. Louis – are you listening to me?”

It was that voice again – the one that Louis _needed_ to obey.

“Yes Sir,” Louis spoke truthfully down the phone. He moved closer, wanting to hear Zayn better and wanting Zayn to hear him better.

“Good. Are you going to phone Harry?” Zayn was greeted with a long pause of silence, in which Liam wacked Louis’ arm and gave a vigorous head nod. “I’m guessing by your silence that you won’t be phoning Harry. That’s okay – I’ll do it for you.”

“Wait,” Louis cried, wanting Zayn to understand, to hear his side of the story. Zayn assumed that Louis wanted to take back his silence, to stand up and exclaim that he’d changed his mind, he was going to call Harry. But Zayn shut him down pretty quick.

“No. You had your chance, now I phone him,” That quickly shut Louis up, and Zayn continued. “Now, neither of you are going to leave the room you are in until Harry arrives. Are we clear?”

The voice again had both Liam and Louis agreeing instantly, and Louis decided that he both hated and was intrigued with the voice. Seriously, how could one use their voice like that? It was unnatural.

“And Liam, you are not leaving the house again until I return home tomorrow. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Alpha,” Liam mumbled sadly, but unable to disobey the tone of Zayn’s voice.

“Good. And you will phone me back once Harry and Louis have left – won’t you.”

“Yes Alpha.”

With that the phone cut off and the two sat in silence, both digesting the phone call in their separate ways.

Louis was confused, thinking about the certain voice that Zayn had used to manipulate them both into doing what he wanted them to do. He was also curious as to why Liam had called Zayn ‘Alpha’ but he didn’t pay that too much attention at the present time, too preoccupied thinking about Zayn’s magical vocal cords.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered 5 minutes later into the silence. Louis didn’t know what there was to be sorry about, so he kept quiet and continued to swing his legs slightly.

He thought about getting up and walking out the door, but every time that he thought he’d built up the courage to do so, he was brought back to square one – his instincts running him, knowing not to disobey Zayn.

Roughly 15 minutes after Liam’s apology, both males heard keys in the front door and the click of the door being unlocked. The order to stay put magically lifted off of Louis’ shoulders, and he found himself able to stand and head towards the doorway.

“Louis!” Harry cried, voice dosed with anger. It stopped Louis in his tracks; he just stood there like a lemon. Liam whimpered slightly, as the scent of Harry got closer and stronger. Louis couldn’t blame Liam, Harry sounded so pissed.

Harry appeared in the doorway, spotting Louis immediately.

Before Louis knew what was happening, he found himself pushed face down over the island with a large hand falling hard against his fleshy arse.

“OW!” Louis screamed, kicking his legs out, trying to whip around and push Harry away from him. But Harry just stepped that little bit closer, not allowing Louis’ legs to move much at all, let alone cause any damage, and took Louis’ hands in his colossal ones. He bent down over the smaller boy and growled quietly in his ear;

“You’re lucky that’s all you’re getting, for now! I should take you right over my knee, right here, right now and spank your ass so good that you can’t sit down for days! I can still smell the alcohol on you!”

“H-Harry, we’re not the kinky type.”

This just earned him a deep growl and a hard grip in his hair to tilt his head back. There was a flash of Harry’s reflection in the marble countertop below him and in seconds, Harry had come down on Louis – teeth piercing the delicate spot in his neck.

Louis cried out, attempting to free his legs, but to no avail. The bite hurt to begin with and had Louis squirming, but as soon as Louis started to give in, going lax beneath Harry, the pain lessoned. Only when Louis felt all fight leave him completely did Harry retract his teeth.

Harry had always liked biting him, all over the place, but that had always been playful or little nips whenever Harry felt like giving them; the bite he had just received had been massive, but it had some affect over him and his body; he felt like he had done wrong and that Harry had just made that clear with the bite – the bite was ensuring his behaviour, like Zayn’s heavy voice had.

“We’re going home,” Harry stated. And it was an order, not a suggestion. Louis nodded and Harry moved away to let him up.

Louis wanted to go home, maybe there he would find his answers as to what was going on. And, he wanted to ask Harry about last night – he had gone to bed sober, damn it!

“Thanks Liam for letting me stay,” Louis mumbled quietly, hand holding the bite protectively. It wasn’t bleeding it just stung like a bitch. “I’ll call you later.”

“Louis will call you when he earns back the privilege to use a phone,” Harry corrected, placing a heavy hand on Louis’ shoulder. It didn’t take a genius to work out that the voice Harry used was practically identical to Zayn’s, and Louis knew that he’d be obeying that command.

“Yes Sir,” Liam nodded, addressing Harry and not looking at Louis.

When Harry and Louis got into Harry’s awaiting car, they said nothing. Louis was too scared to, and Harry wanted Louis to stew in his feelings for a moment or two. It was when they were nearly home that Harry spoke again;

“Do you remember what I said would happen if you drank again without my permission?”

“But I didn’t!” Louis defended. “I swear.”

“I wish you would stop lying to me,” Harry sighed sadly as he indicated a left turn. “You’re still partially drunk Louis, I can smell the alcohol running through your bloodstream.”

“What? Harry, how is that possible?”

“Do you remember what I said would happen if you drank again without my permission?” Harry repeated himself, ignoring Louis’s questions for the moment.

“You said,” Louis’ heart missed a beat when he seemed to process that Harry was being serious. Harry was going to leave him? Over something that he didn’t remember, something that he was sure didn’t happen? “You said you’d leave me.”

And damn, there was a tear. Two of them. Three. Four.

“No, no, no, no,” Harry hushed, his hand coming out to rest on Louis’ thigh. “Baby no; I’d never leave you sweetheart. You’re my sweet Omega.”

That last nickname was new, but Louis hadn’t taken much notice anyway, too relieved that Harry wasn’t actually going to be walking out on him.

“Do you not remember what I said would happen?” Harry asked softer this time, turning to glance at Louis quickly before his eyes returned to the road.

“N… no…” Louis asked uncertainly. He had just come out with the empty threat that Harry had thrown his way when this whole ‘you-need-to-cut-down-your-alcohol’ thing had begun. Unless there was something that Harry had said, and Louis hadn’t remembered.

“I told you that I wouldn’t be holding back on that sweet arse of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

The car drove silently onto the driveway, the only sound coming from the tires running over gravel. As soon as the car stopped, Harry killed the engine and pulled out his keys.

Louis gulped as he felt the atmosphere inside the car change. Harry’s undivided attention was now on him, and not taken by driving and he felt an almost suffocating presence inside of him. He couldn’t quite explain it; he didn’t even move to unbuckle his seatbelt, his instincts telling him not to touch it, knowing that Harry wouldn’t want him to.

Harry didn’t say anything as he got out of the car and walked around the front to get to the passenger side. Louis’ head turned so his eyes could follow his movements, calculating them.

“See?” Harry spoke quietly after he’d pulled open the door and leant across the older lad to unbuckle the seatbelt. “You can be my good boy, can’t you sweetheart.”

Louis shivered at the soothing voice, the concerns mulling around on his head just stopped with those words and Louis found himself replying;

“Yes Harry,” And for some reason, Louis knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart – he could be Harry’s good boy, now and forever.

“That’s Alpha to you, hunny,” Harry said, his tone light but clearly reminding him of something that he apparently should have known. But Louis couldn’t find the courage to say it, to address Harry as ‘Alpha’. Of course, there was no mistaking that Harry was the ‘Alpha-male’ in their relationship, but they had never used the term before.

“Hmm?” Harry prompted, not moving from the car doorway to let Louis out; he didn’t even stand up straight, staying bent over Louis slightly and keeping his firm eyes on the other lad’s blue ones. (Harry didn’t really like that his Louis was feeling bold enough to look at him straight on, when he should have his head bowed; especially considering how much trouble he was currently in).

Louis knew what Harry was prompting for, it was clear what the younger boy wanted. But Louis still couldn’t say it (mostly because he had no idea why Harry was using the term so suddenly).

“Do I need to remind you about respect too, Omega?”

Louis opened his mouth to reply, before his lips shut with a smacking sound. He found himself hanging his head instinctively and the words slipped out, as if they had a mind of their own;

“No Alpha.”

“Oh good,” Harry’s words were sarcastic and harsh. “Because for a moment I thought that the alcohol had made you forget your place.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised wholeheartedly – about the alcohol thing, but Harry seemed to think that he was apologising about forgetting his ‘place’ in their relationship, and potentially the world.

“Excuse me?” There was a hard edge to Harry’s words as he pressed his fingers into the bruise that had developed where Harry had bitten him earlier. He was subtly prompting the older boy for the correct term of respect; it did its intended purpose.

“Alpha,” Louis cried out quickly as he felt pain shiver through his body, making him comply with Harry’s wishes against his better judgement. “I’m sorry Alpha!”

“Better,” Harry praised lightly, his fingers letting up on their pressure, but still resting on the bruise. “But it won’t save you from a couple extra licks from my paddle that you love so much.”

Louis’ eyes widened at the clear promise, and even more to his surprise his cock was half hard at the thought.

“You’re joking right?” Louis laughed uncertainly, taking the offered hand and letting Harry help him out of the car. His legs were a bit wobbly and he was a bit shaken at how easily Harry was suddenly able to manipulate his body and his words.

“Keep testing me and you’ll find out first hand if I’m joking,” Harry said seriously, as the car was locked.

Louis didn’t reply, instead choosing to pretend he hadn’t heard what his boyfriend had said. Louis even took a step towards the house, but Harry’s hand wrapped tightly around his wrist was enough to stop him from moving any further.

“You’re just begging for me to punish you, aren’t you darling?” Harry framed it as a question but it was obvious that it was anything but. He pulled Louis hard against his chest, knocking the wind out of him. “You know you’re supposed to stick to my side when we’re out of the house.”

“Harry,” Louis whispered. “What are you on about?”

“Forgotten the rules Omega? Has the alcohol affected you that much?” Harry paused to let his words ghost over Louis’ ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll go over them while you’re over my knee, okay?”

“Harry,” Louis spoke again, louder this time. He was shocked that his voice didn’t waver. “Seriously, can you stop it? The only time you ever hit my arse is when I’m wearing my tight jeans!”

“Has it really been that long since I gave you a real spanking, hmm?” Harry mumbled, mostly to himself as he allowed Louis to fall a couple of steps away from him, but not letting go of his wrist. He then led the way towards the house, wanting to get inside and seriously remind his Omega of his forgotten place.

“Look, if you wanted to make our relationship a bit kinkier, then all you had to do was say! I would have been all for it Haz; you don’t have to put on an act or anything.”

“Oh trust me I’m not,” Harry promised. “Now, go upstairs and fetch my paddle.”

Louis just gaped at Harry as the other male shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat pegs behind the door.

“Problem with your hearing, love?” Harry asked kindly, not even turning to look at Louis.

“No,” Louis snapped. “It’s just... you don’t own a paddle.”

Harry finally turned around to face the smaller boy, rolling up his shirt sleeves (and god-damn it! Why didn’t Harry wear shirts all the time?). He smirked at him.

“I know it’s been quite a while since I last had to use it, but has it really been that long that you’ve forgotten?”

“Harry. You’ve never owned a paddle!” Louis argued. “There’s nothing to forget!”

“Well then, you’re about to get a shocking reminder,” Harry shrugged, almost conversationally. “Now, upstairs – bottom draw of the wardrobe. You can’t miss it,” It was clearly an order, but Louis noted how it wasn’t said with _that_ voice. “I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

Louis raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn’t move until Harry coughed to grab his attention again. Louis didn’t stick around to hear what the other boy had to say, he was already darting up the stairs.

“You’ve got 2 minutes,” Harry called after him.

When he entered their bedroom, he dashed straight across the room towards the big, four doored wardrobe and dropped to his knees. He needed to know whether Harry was messing or not; he needed to know if Harry really did own a paddle (and if he did, why? And for how long?)

He felt his blood run cold when he pulled open the draw and came eye-to-eye with a scary looking, pine paddle. It was sat comfortably on a selection of silk bedsheets and looked almost innocently up at him. He didn’t want to touch it.

“1 minute,” Harry’s voice floated up to him after a moment or two. It spurred him to move, lunging forward to snatch up the intimidating object. He then whizzed around on the spot, eyes darting all across the room, trying to decide where he could hide it.

“You’re taking your sweet time up there, love,” Harry called, almost patronizing. “I don’t mind, but I’m sure your arse will.”

Louis jumped again at the sound of the other male’s voice, panicking slightly when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He still hadn’t found a hiding spot and was very clearly running out of time. Deciding that he was going to have to go simple, he stashed the object (that was starting to feel heavy in his hand) under his pillow and turned around, looking innocent just in time for Harry to walk into the room.

“There you are,” Harry smiled at him. “What’s taking you so long, huh?”

“I,” Louis didn’t know what to say. “I looked where you told me to Harry, but there wasn’t anything there.”

“Oh really?” Harry frowned, raising his eyebrows in Louis’ direction. “Because there seems to be a paddle-sized space in the draw.”

Darn it! Louis cursed himself. Why hadn’t he shut the damn draw? It was wide open, and Harry was right – the paddle’s exact shape was clearly pressed into the bed sheets that otherwise occupied the rest of the space. Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ and the two looked at the opened draw for a couple of moments.

“I…”

“No,” Harry growled, silencing whatever Louis was going to say. “Enough’s enough. We’re not playing games anymore.”

“Harry,” Louis whispered, almost in fright. The tone Harry was using made him want to turn himself in and tell Harry where he’d hidden the paddle; maybe it would get him out of an ass beating (because apparently that was inevitable.)

“Again with the respect, _Omega_ ,” Harry spat.

There was that title again… but Louis had no idea what it meant or why Harry kept referring to him with it.

“Harry,” Louis begged, his eyes beginning to fill with tears at all the confusion that was going on in and around him.

“Middle of the floor, on your knees,” It was that voice again, the one that Louis just could not obey; he found himself hurrying into the centre of the room and falling gracefully to the floor

Harry began walking around him, making two full circles before barking out another harsh order in _that_ voice.

“Lower your head, Omega. You have not earnt the right to look at me.”

“Harry, please. What’s going on?” Louis sobbed, a single tear falling from his eye as he dropped his head, and substantially his gaze, to the carpet below him. Harry’s shoes came to a stop in front of Louis.

“Where is it Louis?” Harry asked, his voice hard, but not using _that_ tone; he wanted to give Louis an opportunity to own up without being forced to do it.

Louis continued to sob as more tears fell down his face. He had no idea what was going on, no idea what had happened to Harry, seemingly overnight. He didn’t want to admit that he was scared at how disorientated everything was making him.

“Omega,” Harry hissed, crossing his arms (although Louis couldn’t see this) “Where have you hidden my paddle?”

“Please,” A mummer escaped Louis mouth, tears now falling steadily, one after the other.

“Where is it?”

“Under my pillow,” Louis snivelled, lifting his arm to wipe his dripping nose and eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. Harry hadn’t even used _that_ tone, but Louis couldn’t take much more; he needed answers to everything that was going on and telling the truth seemed to be the only way to go about it.

There was a hushed silence from Harry, the younger boy not moving for a second or two before he turned towards the double-bed and marched over to it. Louis didn’t lift his head, but he did jump when he heard the paddle get placed down on the nightstand – the sound of wood against wood thumping in his ear. And that was when the older boy lost it.

Louis’ heartbeat sped up, his breathing heavy and his body starting to shake. Everything became fogged over, sight and hearing. The tears were now falling quickly, and Louis felt as though something was squeezing his insides tightly, the four walls of his and Harry’s bedroom moving closer and closer.

Suddenly there was a calming presence in front of him – a shadow of someone he would recognise anywhere… Harry.

“Hey,” Harry hushed soothingly, placing two strong, but reassuring hands on Louis’ biceps. Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes, the green orbs being the only thing his vision could see clearly. “You’re alright Louis. I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Louis found Harry grounding, but it didn’t stop his panic attack.

“Slow, deep breaths. Come on sweetheart, breath with me,” Harry instructed calmly. “In…” Harry sucked in a lungful of air. “And out…” Upon exhaling he realised that Louis wasn’t following. “Come on Louis, you can do it. In and out. Focus on my voice, listen to what I’m saying.”

Louis tried his hardest, but he could barely hear Harry over the sound of his blood rushing through his veins and his erratic heartbeat that was not slowing down. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to pinpoint Harry’s voice, listening to the deep rumble.

“That’s it Louis, good boy,” Harry spoke loudly and clearly, even though the older male was only inches away from his face. “Take some deep breaths now, okay?”

Louis nodded quickly, showing Harry that he was listening. Harry continued to talk reassuringly to his boyfriend, talking him through his panic and bringing his breathing and his racing heart to a more reasonable speed.

“Harry,” Louis choked out, once he found his voice. He could now feel the wetness on his cheeks and his eyes were itchy; he’d been full out crying, and still was. His sight began to clear up a bit and Harry’s worried face was all that filled Louis’ vision.

“Louis,” Harry whispered as his face broke out in relief. Louis sniffled and let a sob escape his body before he collapsed forward, crashing into Harry’s chest. Harry didn’t waste time and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy quickly, gathering him securely into his hold before standing up, hauling Louis with him.

Louis squawked and slid his own arms and legs tightly around the broad frame of his younger boyfriend.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry soothed. “Shh; it’s alright, I’m not going to drop you.”

Louis believed him, but he tightened his grip, just in case. Harry chucked before he sat himself on the bed, his back against the headboard with Louis straddling his lap.

“There,” Harry comforted, one of his large hands running up and down Louis’ back. “What did I tell you? You’re alright.”

Louis didn’t say anything, just hummed and snuggled his head into Harry’s shoulder, his nose pressed up against the crease of his neck – his musky, minty scent calming him even further, right down to his core.

They sat like this for ages, until Louis started to drift off.

“You’re a tired little thing, aren’t you?” Harry mumbled rhetorically. “What time did you finally crawl into bed last night?”

Louis blinked sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes open. Even though last night he hadn’t actually gone out, he certainly felt like he had. And the panic attack he’d just had, had taken what little energy he had had left – now he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

“Don’t know,” Louis grumbled, voice sleep-heavy.

“Well, at least we’re not lying anymore, eh?” Harry spoke quietly, and mainly to himself. He wasn’t expecting a comeback from Louis, and he didn’t get one. Instead just the soft snores of one sleeping Omega.

“I’ll let you rest for now, Omega,” Harry continued in his soft voice, not threatening at all, just promising. “But tomorrow you have a very important meeting with my paddle.”


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

As soon as the front door slammed shut, Liam jumped up from his seat and rushed to the front window. He watched from behind the net curtain as Harry and Louis silently moved towards the hurriedly parked, awaiting car. As per usual, Harry helped Louis into the passenger side, buckled the older boy’s seatbelt up before closing the door and practically marching his way around the bonnet of the car to get to the driver’s side. A moment or two later, Harry backed out of the driveway and in seconds they were round the corner and out of sight.

Liam let out a breath (a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding) and shuddered at the look that Harry had worn on his face. Liam felt for the other Omega; Louis was really in for it… Harry had specifically ordered him to not go out drinking anymore, especially without him. And then, less than 24 hours after the rule had been put in place, Louis had blatantly disobeyed him and had seemingly gone out of his way to get drunk like he’d never been before. Drinking had always been a big no-no for Harry, and after making it a rule Harry was _not_ going to go easy. Liam would be surprised if Louis would be able to sit down by the end of the week His own arse ached in sympathy.

But then he remembered that his own Alpha wasn’t happy with him and he was going to be ending up with a sore bottom too. And darn it, he didn’t want to blame Louis, but it was kinda his fault that he was in trouble with his Alpha. Louis knew exactly how much trouble Liam had gone through to convince Zayn to let him stay at home alone over the weekend which he went on a short business trip; those things were really boring and kneeling at Zayn’s feet the whole time was not his idea of fun (plus, it bloody hurt. He was so glad that Zayn wasn’t one of them ‘you-will-kneel-at-my-feet-at-all-times’ Alpha’s). And he’d promised Zayn that while he was away he was going to be on his best behaviour and now Zayn was never going to let him stay at home alone, ever again!

He almost didn’t phone the older Alpha, but he couldn’t not; he’d been Alpha-ordered into doing it as soon as Harry and Louis left. And now they’d gone, Liam found himself reaching into his pocket for his mobile and preside ‘1’ to speed-dial his mate.

He didn’t have to wait too long; Zayn’s voice cut through on the second ring.

“I am disappointed Liam.”

That was all the Alpha had to say and Liam sank to his knees, his eyes already stinging with tears. The way that Zayn had said it, he could both literally hear and feel the disappointment rolling off his tongue with each word, cutting him like a knife.

“I’m sorry,” Liam choking out, trying his hardest not to cry.

Zayn clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth and said nothing for a moment, just letting his Omega wallow in the knowledge that he’d let him down.

“I didn’t mean to,” Liam tried to help himself… not that it did him any favours.

“Of course you didn’t,” Zayn snapped, voice suddenly harsh and sarcastic. “You didn’t mean to help Louis hide from his Alpha. You didn’t mean to not let Harry know that Louis was safe. You didn’t mean to blatantly lie me. But you see, I am pretty darn sure that you meant to do every one of them things, and that you did with no remorse. After all, it took an Alpha-command to get you to tell me what was going on!”

“I’m sorry,” Liam tried again, tears now falling from his eyes and successfully blurring his vision. “I’m sorry Alpha. I’m sorry.”

“You will be,” Zayn mumbled coldly. Liam wasn’t surprised and had actually known before he’d called that he was going to end up with a red bottom and his nose in a corner when Zayn returned home tomorrow.

“Please Zayn,” Liam sobbed. He hated when Zayn was like this with him, and what made it worse was that Zayn wasn’t at home with him to deal with the problem right then; now Liam was going to have to wallow in his guilt until Zayn could come back and sort him out.

“You promised me Liam. And it hurts to know that you couldn’t keep your promise.”

“No,” Liam whispered, the metaphoric knife that had been cutting into him now going the whole hog and stabbing him straight in the heart. “Alpha,” He sobbed as he continued to whisper. “I’m sorry, please. I’m sorry!”

“I know you are,” And Zayn sounded sincere. “But Liam, sorry won’t change what’s happened, will it?”

“No Alpha,” Liam sniffled. He couldn’t stay on his knees any longer and moved so he was lying on his side, tucking his legs up into his chest and curling into a ball as he continued to cry. “But I…”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Zayn asked rhetorically. He didn’t leave a pause for Liam to answer. “Next time I have to have to go away; you’ll be coming with. There will be absolutely no if’s, but’s or promises. There won’t be any compromises either; next time you will be right where you should be – at my feel where I can keep a _very_ close eyes on you. Do you understand?”

Liam wasn’t expecting any different, but hearing it said aloud made his breath catch in his throat.

“Yes Alpha,” He whispered.

*

When Louis woke again, a couple of hours later, he was alone. The curtains were drawn and only a slither of light escaped from behind them, from the slight gap at the top. Louis stretched out across the bed, groaning in delight as he did. He felt refreshed, as if he’d slept for 10 hours straight.

Thinking back to the dream he’d had, he shook his head as he sat up and swung his legs around the edge of the bed. It felt like it had been a very real dream… as well as being a weird ass one. He couldn’t think what on earth had brought it on... maybe it was a sign that he had Harry should try a couple of kinkier things in life.

Deciding not to worry too much about it, and promising not to mention anything to anyone (especially Harry), he stood up, ruffled his bed hair and stumbled out of the bedroom door to find his missing boyfriend. Harry had gone out with a couple of friends to a football match yesterday (Louis hadn’t really been too interested, preferring to play the game to watching) and had said he wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning. If that was the case, why wasn’t his lanky-ass of a partner lying, conked out next to him?

“Harry?” He called out, almost quietly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Love? Are you home?”

“Right here Lou.”

A rush of warmth went through him at the sound of Harry’s soft voice – he’d missed it, and it hadn’t even been 24 hours without it.

Scampering into the living room, from where the voice had floater, he caught sight of Harry on the sofa and made his way over to him quickly, clambering into his lap. Harry raised his knees into a better position for Louis to sit more comfortably in and wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Missed you,” Louis mumbled, lowering his head to rest on Harry’s chest. Harry hummed in reply and placed his nose against Louis’ hair and breathed in, allowing the older boy’s scent to gush through him.

“Missed you too Lou-Bear,” Harry agreed.

For a few minutes they both sat in each other’s embrace and just enjoyed the silence. Louis nestled his head further into Harry before he started speaking again.

“How was the game?”

“It was good,” Harry supplied. “I really enjoyed it. I would have enjoyed it even more if you’d have been there.”

“Sorry,” Louis chuckled. “You know it’s not my type of thing.”

“I know,” Harry nodded in understanding. “But I do know that staying home to sneak out drinking is our kind of thing.”

Harry didn’t change his tone of voice, but what he said made Louis freeze up.

“What?”

“You know I know the truth Louis; I don’t know why you keep on denying it. By continuously lying, you are just making your inevitable punishment worse.”

“Harry…”

“I’ll spell it out for you, one more time, shall I?” Harry asked rhetorically sarcastically. “You went drinking. Last night. Without my permission. And then, you don’t even have the decency to come home. And face the consequences. Instead, you chose to hide over at Zayn’s house.”

Wait… Louis paled. That had been a dream, hadn’t it? He could swear – right down to his bones – that it had all been a really messed up, kind-of-twisted dream. There was no way it had actually happen, no matter how real it had actually felt. Louis sat up and turned so that he was straddling Harry’s lap and looking him straight in the eye.

“Please Harry… I didn’t go out drinking. I was home all night! Waiting for you! Please, I’m so confused. This isn’t funny anymore Harry.”

“I can’t believe that I’ve had to resort to this, just to get you to tell me the truth,” Harry sighed disappointedly, a frown on his face. For a moment, Louis couldn’t understand what Harry meant. But then he started speaking, using that deep, commanding voice that Louis had come to loath – the one that he knew he wouldn’t be able to disobey. “Look me in the eye and tell me what happened last night. The truth.”

Louis licked his lips, eyes wide. He took in a deep breath and readied himself to tell Harry the truth, which just so happened to be the same thing that he’d been telling him all morning. But the words that left his mouth were something else entirely.

“I tried to wait in for you, I promise! I just… I don’t even know. I went down to the pub intending to have just one drink.”

 _What? That didn’t happen._ But as Louis spoke it, it was like a video was playing in his head… images of him leaving the house and walking down to their local pub. But none of it made any sense; he knew for a fact that he went to bed last night completely sober! Why were there two different memories of the same time in his head?

“I was hoping the alcohol would have worn off by the time you go back in the morning, but… I don’t know what I was thinking; you would have found out either way.”

“Too right, I would’ve.”

Louis confusion was building inside of him again, but it was not panic this time. He could still picture everything he was saying happening, and it did actually feel like he lived it.

“But then I had 3 drinks, and met another Omega,” Louis paused. There was that new word again, and this time _he_ was using it; using it in a context as if he knew what the damn word meant (which, for the record, he did not)!

“Go on,” Harry prompted, the tone of his voice not changing, using _that_ voice to ensure Louis’ compliance.

“The other Omega convinced me to accompany her to ‘Shade’, that new nightclub in the middle of town?” Harry nodded his understanding before Louis continued, not being able to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. But this time, he shed a couple of tears over how confused he was. “It was there where I got totally hammered. I got kicked out of the club for kicking a Beta in the balls for trying to hit on me,” (Harry’s grip got suddenly stronger.) “And it was only then that I stumbled to the closest place I could think of; Liam’s.”

Harry leaned forward and roughly pulled Louis’ hair, pulling his head to the side and exposing his neck. He buried his nose in the crease and took a deep sniff at the scent that was Louis; he needed to be certain that this Beta who had tried to chat up _his_ mate hadn’t left his scent all over _his_ Louis. When all he was met with was Louis’ usual floral, minty scent he relaxed his grip and let go of Louis’ hair.

Harry sat back with a deep sigh and stared at his beautiful Omega, who now bowed his head and played nervously with the edge of his t-shirt. He knew that Louis was telling the truth, he couldn’t not tell the truth, seeing how he’d been under the influence of an Alpha-command. But even so, something still didn’t seem right.

There was still a little matter he had to deal with, and if he didn’t he knew that Louis would get mixed signals and that he wouldn’t be doing his job as Louis’ Alpha if he didn’t/

“Thank you for telling the truth,” Harry spoke gently before sweeping Louis up and over his lap in one swift motion.

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing against Harry’s legs to push himself up and off of Harry completely. He didn’t get far as Harry pressed a firm hand to the middle of Louis’ back and forced him back down. Louis flopped about, desperately trying to dislodge the hand keeping him pinned over Harry’s knees. Once he found himself unable to push himself away from the obviously stronger boy, Louis began kicking his legs, trying to get purchase under his feet.

“Harry! Stop! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Louis got more panicked, his wriggling and struggling becoming more frantic when Harry’s free hand hooked fingers underneath his tight, skinny jeans and boxers and pulled them both down in one clean sweep. They effectively trapped Louis’ feet and made it harder for him to kick and gain a footing.

“I, my little Omega, am going to go over the rules and what I expect from you, with my hand before we move on to the paddle for your real punishment.”

“No, no, no, no!” Louis pleaded, still kicking and thrashing about. He brought his hands round to protect his cheeks.

“More your hands, or I’ll just spank them until you move them,” Harry snarled, the promise low in his throat. Louis’ thoughts were all over the place and for some reason, he decided that it would be better to save his hands rather that his buttocks – even though that was where Harry was potentially aiming for. “Harry! You need to stop! Can’t we talk about thi-OW!”

The slap sounded around the room and rang in Louis’ ear, and stung the bare flesh of his arse. He was almost certain that there was a handprint there. It had Harry’s intended effect though; Louis stilled, even if he did stay tense over the younger boy’s lap.

“Are you listening now?”

“Harry! Stop this! It’s not funny!” Before Louis could go any further, Harry’s hand fell again, in exactly the same place. If there wasn’t a handprint there before, there certainly was now. The slap was met with kicking this time (on Louis’ part), the sting and surprise of the spanking wearing off. “OW! You bastard!”

Harry let his hand fall on Louis’ right cheek, in exactly the same spot as the first two, 3 times, in quick succession.

“You do not get to tell me when to stop, _Omega_!” Harry hissed. “I’ll decide when we stop because I’m. The. Alpha.” The last three words were met with more ringing, stinging slaps – all on his right cheek still. “You were the one stupid enough to disobey me and so it is your fault that we find ourselves in the position we’re in now!”

“Harry!” Louis cried, wiggling his arse. The stinging was too much and Louis couldn’t help it; he brought his hands up and around to try and rub at least some of the sting out. This time though, instead of his arse being spanked, his hands were. “Ow, fuck!”

“I will not tell you again. Move your hands. They do not get to touch! Not until I say so, and that won’t be for a _very_ long time – understand?”

“Yes Harry!” Louis sobbed, using his now reddened hands to wipe at his earing eyes.

“Good. Let’s being.”

Louis waited with bated breath, his arse clenching and unclenching, waiting in anticipation for the next, inevitable whack. He’d apparently resigned to his fate and laid tense over Harry’s lap, silently begging it to be over.

The longer Louis waited, the more anxious he got. It was only when Louis started fidgeting that Harry really did begin.

“I expect **obedience**. That’s rule number **one**.” On the word ‘one’, Harry’s hand fell hard on Louis’ left cheek.

“OW!” Louis cried as he kicked his feet in surprise. Harry didn’t show any remorse as he continued, only-just-beginning lecture.

“You need this rule to follow all the rest. So, you broke this rule as soon as you broke rule number **two** ,” This time, two smacks were landed on Louis’ arse, one on each cheek. Louis hissed and wriggled about some more, trying desperately to get away. He didn’t have any luck. Again, Harry proceeded after he laid the slaps; “Which is **permission**. You need permission to do certain things – such as **drinking** – which is rule number,” Harry paused to lay 3 hard whacks. “ **Three**.”

“Harry please!” Louis begged, kicking his feet again. His eyes were stinging with tears, but he was determined not to let them fall. Harry paid his words no attention.

“Your alcohol consumption is off the chart and I put this rule in place for your health and well-being. I was not being mean when I applied this rule! To ask permission to drink you need to abide by rule number **four** ,” which of course was followed by four alternating hits to Louis’ reddening arse cheeks. “I need you to **communicate** with me at all times Louis, it’s important to me _and_ our relationship – and I would hope that it is important to you as well. But (surprise, surprise) to communicate with me you need your **phone** ; which just so happens to be number,” five, well placed spanks rained down on Louis. “ **Five**.”

“I’m sorry!” Louis squealed. He and his arse had, had enough. Louis now wanted up, and surprisingly he didn’t want to run as he could from Harry; no, instead he wanted to cuddle up in Harry’s lap and express his deepest apologies. He felt like he’d learnt his lesson – Harry, apparently, thought otherwise and just continued his lecture.

“You know how strict I am on the phone rule Louis. I got home yesterday to find your mobile sat on the coffee table and you, nowhere to be found. I went into panic mode, so-much-so that I didn’t even know what to do for a whole hour. I was distraught; I couldn’t even feel you close!” Harry was seething. It was his worst nightmare – coming home to find Louis missing, but his phone right there on the table. Anything could have happened; and because he couldn’t even try and find out where Louis might have been, he wouldn’t have been able to help him if the older boy had needed it.

“Then,” He carried on. “When I did find you, still partially drunk I might add, you lied to me – blatantly told me that you _didn’t_ go out and get drunk. Which brings us to rile number **six** ,” Following the pattern, Louis’ arse gained six more slaps. “ **Truth**. I expect the truth from you at all times – especially when it’s glaringly obvious what you did the night before.”

Louis sniffled and wiped at his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. His arse was burning and all he wanted to do was try and rub the sting out of it, but he didn’t dare try. He felt like a little boy all over again, getting spanked like this – by Harry of all people! He wanted to say something, to try and convince Harry that all he was saying was crazy, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it… all he could do was sit back and take it, listening to what Harry was saying. And surprisingly, it was sinking him, and helping to sooth that wiggly, twisted feeling in his stomach. He hadn’t realised he’d felt it, until he could feel it being smoothed over by the stinging slaps.

“Rule number **seven** ,” Harry continued speaking as he brought his hand down on Louis’ arse seven times. “Is **outside**. You should know by now that when we are outside the house, you stick to me like glue. You do not leave my side without my permission; I don’t care if we’re on our own driveway, the rule still stands.”

Harry gently placed his hand on the reddened, fiery skin in front of him. His own hand was red and heated and didn’t supply Louis with any relief to his burning behind. He didn’t move it as he kept up the flow of words.

“And then – after all that – you didn’t even have the decency to treat me with **respect** (rule number **eight** ).” Eight smacks followed. “You have been _nothing_ but disrespectful to me and the rules since last night. If you expect me to respect you, in return you must first, respect me!”

The tone of Harry’s voice had suddenly changed. The disappointed sound made Louis feel as though there was a knife being embedded in his heart. He let out a little gasp, tears blocking his throat. He was so close to tears that he was amazed they weren’t yet running down his face. But he was adamant that he would get through this without shedding a single droplet – he just hoped and prayed that it would all be over, _very_ soon. He couldn’t wait to show Harry how sorry he was (he wasn’t 100% sure why he was so sorry – but he never, ever wanted to upset Harry, like he so obviously had, again!)

“And, you listen carefully to this last one Louis, or so help me I will spank you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down properly for a month,” Harry was pleased when he felt the shorter boy over his lap shiver at his dark tone, and clear promise. “The final thing isn’t a rule as such, simply because it _should_ be common knowledge! But for the sake of this spanking we will class it as rule number **nine**!” The next nine hits were harder than any of the others, and were the only spanks, since ‘rule number one’ had begun, to pull whimpers and complaints of hurt. “Your **status**! You seem to have forgotten it. You are an Omega – _not_ an Alpha! Almost all morning you have been _trying_ to act like one; well don’t. The only Alpha in this house is me and you certainly do _not_ tell me what to do,” Harry was fuming, breathing deeply. “Do I make myself clear, Omega?”

“Yes Alpha! I’m sorry Alpha! Please, please!” Louis began quiet mantra, pleading to be let up. He hadn’t even had to think of his reply, the words leaving his mouth automatically. But it certainly felt like the right thing to say.

“Good. Do not forget it. Now – up you get.”

Louis thought that it was over and he ungracefully fell from Harry’s lap, as soon as the younger boy moved his hand, landing on his knees in front of him. When his heels came into contact with his backside, he gasped and moved so that his sore bottom didn’t come into contact with anything.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Louis professed, placing his hands on Harry’s knees and resting his head in between the slightly open legs.

Louis tensed. Slowly he raised his head to look up at Harry. His eyes were wide and wet. Harry relished in the confused waves that he was receiving through the mating bond; he loved teasing Louis like this – it sent a certain thrill through him.

“My paddle is on the windowsill. Please go and retrieve it, and then we’ll get you situation back over my lap before we carry on.”

“Alpha,” Louis whispered, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. He didn’t know why he was still referring to Harry as ‘Alpha’, but at the moment it sounded like it belonged. “Please. You don’t need to…”

“I obviously do,” Harry snapped, his tone harsh and scaring Louis. “You still think it’s okay to tell me what I do and don’t need to do. Tell me, Omega, what was the very last rule we talked about?”

Louis hiccupped; everything finally getting the better of him as he let a single tear glide down his face. He shook his head, but Harry hardened his look.

“Status,” Louis choked out, his voice heavy with the sound of unshed tears.

“And?”

“I’m the Omega. You’re the Alpha.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Harry snarkily asked. He watched as two more tears escaped Louis’ eyes.

“I don’t get to tell you what to do.”

“If that’s true, which it is,” Harry said as he grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. “Why were you trying to tell me that I didn’t need to spank you with my paddle? I’ll decide what I need and don’t need to do; and I obviously need to spank you some more.”

Louis gulped deeply, sniffling loudly and trying to keep the rest of the tears at bay. He didn’t say anything, knowing that Harry wouldn’t want him to at the moment.

“Now – are you going to retrieve my paddle _without_ complaint – or am I going to have to get it? Because believe me; if I have to get up and get it, I will not go easy on you.”

Louis scrambled to his feet as best he could with his trousers and boxers around his ankles. He kicked them off and hurried over to the large window that was situated at the front of the house. Sure enough, the pine paddle was there waiting for him. He glanced out the window and could see Jade, their next door neighbour out watering her tulips in her front garden. Thankfully the net curtain was up and that meant that Jade couldn’t see in and see Louis half naked, or the redness of Louis’ arse.

Harry not-so-subtly cleared his throat, which pushed Louis into action.

Louis walked back over to Harry and reluctantly held out the threatening piece of wood. Harry smirked and took the paddle with grace.

“Thank you Louis,” He nodded kindly. He placed the paddle on the sofa cushion beside him. “Do you need a hand going back over?” He asked, tapping his left knee.

Louis hesitated, looking over the lap he hadn’t long been over. He really didn’t want to be put back there – his arse had been abused enough today, thank you very much. It stung too much to even contemplate going back over Harry’s knees, and in thought he raised his hands to touch at his arse, to rub the sting away.

“Ah,” Harry’s hands caught Louis’ wrists before he could touch and skin. “You weren’t going to touch, were you?”

Louis hurriedly shook his head, trying to convince Harry otherwise.

“Good; for a moment then I thought you were,” Luckily, Harry seemed to drop it. “Now, come on Lovely, back over we go.”

Using his hold on Louis’ wrists, he pulled the boy closer and helped bend and mould him into position so that he was once again lying arse up over Harry’s thighs.

Louis was waiting, once again with bated breath and clenched arse cheeks for the spanking to re-start. He wasn’t waiting as long this time; and he bloody felt it when it did start, with a rounded ‘thwack’.

“Ah, shit,” Louis cursed, kicking his legs again. He had got used to the feeling of Harry’s hand and, not surprisingly, the hard wood of the paddle felt completely different and definitely _hurt more_! It was able to cover more ground and just the sound of it was a hell of lot worse than the hand.

Harry didn’t say anything for a minute or two, just brought the paddle down, repeatedly against Louis’ arse. To Louis it felt like there wasn’t any gap between the whacks, the way the rained down upon him. It hurt so much, and it was taking every ounce of energy inside of him to not let anymore tears fall.

“So, let’s review;”

That’s all Harry had to say, accompanied with a rather hard smack, to send Louis tumbling over the edge. The tears flowed continuously, almost in time to the hits his arse was receiving – soaking his face and Harry’s trouser leg.

The spanks continued as Harry spoke.

“You were _disobedient_. You did not seek _permission_. You went out and got _drunk_ without _communicating_. You didn’t even take your _phone_ with you! You _lied_ to me even though you were given the opportunity to tell me the truth on multiple occasions. You couldn’t follow our _outside_ rule. You were continuously _disrespectful_ and you _forgot. Your. Place_. Have I forgotten anything?”

Louis shook his head; he knew that it was actually a rhetorically question but felt like he should at least acknowledge what Harry had said.

“I’m sorry!” Louis wailed, voice heavy with tears. His body was shaking, his wrists holding onto Harry’s ankles, almost for support.

Eventually, the paddle slowed until it stopped. Harry placed a cool hand on Louis’ burning backside, making the older boy jerk in shock – he hadn’t been expecting the sudden heat contrast. But, he had to admit it was really nice; now all he needed Harry to do was rub in soothing circles.

“Come on Lovely,” Harry cooed. “Up we get. It’s over.”

Louis let Harry guide him until he was standing. He knew he must look a right mess, especially after everything he’d just been through. But he looked at Harry and could see the love and affection in the green-eyes that stared at him, and knew that he felt the same way about the younger lad.

Louis fell clumsily into Harry’s chest, where Harry’s arms wrapped securely round him. Now he felt whole, safe and back where he belonged. Louis couldn’t exactly describe it, but it felt right being in Harry’s arms – like it had always done, even after getting the spanking of his life.

“You did so well baby,” Harry promised. “Now don’t get me wrong, I’m still upset – but it’s done now and we’ve sorted it. You’re my good boy, aren’t you Lovely?”

“Yes Harry,” Louis sighed happily, snuggling his head further into Harry’s chest. It was nice to just lean into the taller boy and feel like he had been consumed in body and soul.

“I know, I know. And I’m so proud of my sweet Omega, I really am,” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “But I’ve got one last thing I need you to do for me.”

“Anything Harry. I’ll do anything!”

“Good,” Harry smiled at him, as Louis head raised to look at him. “I was hoping you’d say that. Now – you see that corner over there?” Harry pointed and for the first time, Louis noticed the empty corner in the room. Had it always been empty? Louis couldn’t remember. “I want you to stand there for an hour, nose to the wall.”

Louis didn’t want to, but in a matter of minutes, that was where he found himself – nose in the corner, eyes glued to the wall. Harry was still sat on the sofa, but his eyes never left the smaller lad.

“You know how this goes – you don’t turn around; you don’t move away; you don’t make a sound; you don’t sit down; and you _don’t_ touch that red arse of yours. Because if you do I will have you right over my lap again before restarting your time and adding an extra 10 minutes. Clear?”

“Yes Sir,” Louis nodded, raising his hand to rub at his runny nose.

“Good. Your 60 minutes start now.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Something wasn’t right.

Harry could clearly tell that. But, as he looked over at his Louis in the corner, red bottomed and sniffling sadly, he couldn’t tell what.

He’d effectively punished Louis, and in 20 minutes Harry would lather some aloe on those fiery cheeks and they could snuggle up together on the sofa and forgive each other and move on. But, Harry couldn’t help but feel like he had done wrong… and he currently wanted to be grovelling at Louis’ feet and begging for forgiveness.

Forgiveness was something he had never asked for, as an Alpha – and certainly not from his Omega.

A loud hiccup rocked through the oh-so-silent room, alerting Harry even more of Louis’ presence. He knew he’d asked for the Omega not to make a sound, but he always allowed the soft, sad, regretful sobs that left Louis as he thought over everything that had happened to earn him a spanking; but this time they were confused, almost panicky sounds that had Harry worrying ever so slightly. Had he been too harsh this time? He couldn’t have been – the Omega had taken worse than that before, and Harry knew Louis’ limits… he’d never push the boy even close to them… but it sounded like he had. Oh gosh; what was happening to him, to his Omega; and why was he only noticing now? He was an awful Alpha.

Harry thought about calling Zayn and getting his advice on everything. But his friend was probably in the middle of an important meeting or something. That, and he didn’t want to converse about Louis like he wanted to in front of him; if Louis knew he was worried about him, them, and everything, that in turn would make Louis worry and that wasn’t good. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Zayn, telling him to let him know when he could talk.

Louis’ breath started to quicken and his sobs became more frequent. Harry sat up straight, eyes trained on his Omega, worried that there was going to be another panic attack; and although Louis used to suffer from them quite often, he hadn’t had one in a while, let alone two in the space of a few hours. But then Louis’ buried his face into his hands and started crying in earnest now. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that they weren’t getting a panic attack but now felt himself swallowed up by the concern he felt, listening to Louis’ cries.

Standing up quickly, Harry dashed out of the room and went of gather a few items, a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate, a soft, damp flannel so that he could clear Louis’ face and some cooling cream, ready to lather it onto that red bottom generously. When he returned to the living room, Louis’ corner time was up.

“Louis?” Harry called over quietly. The Omega’s sobbing halted, but Harry could tell there was still plenty the lad needed to get out; and that was fine. “Your hours up. You’ve done so good baby, I’m so proud of you.”

Louis turned around slowly. His face was bright red and messy, with wet tear-tracks all down his face and snot running from his nose, resting on top of his lip. Louis sniffed, and reached up to wipe at his nose and eyes with his sleeve, unable to stop the onslaught of tears that continued to rain from his eyes.

“Oh Louis,” Harry frowned at his Omega. He opened up his arms, and waved the older boy towards him. “Come here love.”

Louis’ bottom lip wobbled, and then he rushed across the room and fell into Harry’s arms, crying loudly.

“I’m sorry Harry… Alpha, I’m sorry!” Louis clutched Harry’s shirt, trying to pull himself closer to the younger boy, but to no avail.

“You’re forgiven sweetheart,” Harry promised softly, threading his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him further up his body so that they could be closer, being careful of the other’s sore arse. “I always forgive my sweet boy, my sweet Omega, always.”

Harry listened to Louis cry and mumble apologies in his ear, while returning his own reassurances back for a few more minutes. He ran his hand through Louis’ messy hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Hey, how about some aloe for that bottom, huh? Would you like that?”

Louis hiccupped, but this time in relief.

“Please Harry! Please!”

Harry shushed, soothingly, rubbing circles up and down Louis’ sides.

“I know baby, I know,” Harry whispered, moving forward, being ever so careful not to put any pressure on Louis’ backside. “You going to stand up baby?”

Louis made his disapproval known as he grumbled sadly, slowly climbing out of Harry’s lap. Louis just wanted the aloe and then he wanted to cuddle and sleep for a week!

“I know hunny, I know,” Harry soothed, standing up himself. He put a hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “If you lie on the sofa, on your stomach, I’ll grab the cream real quick, okay?”

Louis nodded, wiping at his eyes again, watching as Harry walked over to the arm chair, where a quilt was folded up with a small tub of aloe sat on top.

Louis didn’t know what to think; his mind was all over the place. His arse was burning like crazy and he had a massive headache, and his eyes were stinging from all the crying and his throat was sore from the screaming he had done over Harry’s lap. He was so confused with everything that was going on still; Harry was being so nice to him now, it was amazing! But just under an hour ago, he’d been wailing on his backside! Louis honestly didn’t know what to think or feel… he just knew he needed Harry close right now.

“Come on baby.”

Louis looked up at the sound of Harry’s voice. He hadn’t realised that the curly haired lad had gotten closer again.

“You going to lie on the sofa for me baby?” Harry encouraged, hand on the small of Louis’ back, guiding him closer to the coach.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, shuffling closer so he could manoeuvre himself, tummy down on the settee.

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” Harry continued to reassure, hand running up and down Louis back as the boy led down.

They were quiet for a second, the only sound shared between them being the uncapping of the tub. Louis felt Harry’s hand before he felt the cold cream; the touch made him jump to high heaven.

Harry chuckled softly, apologising quietly. He didn’t linger on Louis’ bottom for very long, spending enough time rubbing the cream into the redden cheeks, talking quietly about nothing, his voice calming Louis.

“There we go,” Harry murmured once done, rushing to help Louis stand again. Harry helped Louis back into the boxers that had been kicked off during the spanking he’d received over Harry’s lap over an hour ago. Then Harry bundled them both up under the cover, and offered the hot chocolate to the Omega.

They sat huddled up together for a little while, Louis sipping his drink while Harry flipped through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. The younger boy would squeeze Louis tighter every now and again to reassure them both they were still there; Harry couldn’t stop showering Louis in soft kisses either, all on top of his head.

When Louis had finished his hot chocolate, Harry leant forward to place the cup on the coffee table again. Sitting back, Harry could tell that Louis was starting to come back from that after-spanking space.

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ temple.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you Louis?”

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and wet. Harry’s expression softened even more at the look on his mate’s face. There was love in Louis’ eyes, sure, but it wasn’t the usual look of adoration that Harry usually received, even after a spanking! There was no sign of that light that Louis saved just for Harry, and it made the Alpha frown slightly.

“Louis?” Harry asked carefully, almost scared to spook the other boy. When all he got in reply was a blink of those sad, blue eyes, Harry’s voice filled with great concern. “Louis love? Are you okay?”

Louis blinked again, slowly, once and then twice. His eyes were still wide as he tried to express everything he was feeling just through the look in his eyes.

“I… I… I don’t know!” Louis broke down, hands flying to cover his eyes as he fell into Harry’s chest again. Harry’s arms flew round the smaller boy, enveloping him in a blanket of love and security.

Harry didn’t know what to do right now, apart from comfort his clearly destressed Omega. He ran his hands through Louis’ hear shushing and whispering sweet nothings into the brunette’s ear.

He thought back to Louis’ eyes, and how empty and void them seemed to be of… of Louis. Harry knew Louis like the back of his hand; and while he could tell this was Louis… he knew, he didn’t know how, but he just knew... this wasn’t _his_ Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow for updates;  
> http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
